A Different Type of Forbidden Love
by nutgirl101
Summary: Sparrowfeather is salty that Flamestar cut off their secret relationship. So what that "she's the medicine cat" and "it goes against Starclan" and "they could end up in Cat Hell". Whatever, she's over him. Sparrowfeather decides to go through a series of sloppy rebounds, hookups, and a lotta catmint. Drama, kits, oh my! Lots of hijinks (this is crack lmao)


"Hello, Sparrowfeather,"

Sparrowfeather snorted as she walked into Flamestar'a den, "A stiff hello to you too,"

He rolled his eyes and turned to make sure the thick vines covering the entrance of his den would keep them hidden. A cursory glance of the camp showed it was mainly empty. Perfect.

He turned around to see that Sparrowfeather had made herself at home. She stretched comfortably on the moss bed, making sure to push her butt up when she saw Flamestar looking. He grinned a little before composing himself.

"We've been over this, Sparrowfeather," He mewed, "you're the medicine cat, I'm the leader."

She yawned, "Yet that hasn't stopped us before, has it?" Her eyes narrowed and she smirked, "Come on, put a kit inside of me,"

"Sparrowfeather I don't think we should do this, again,"

"What?" Her ears pressed up against her head, "but-"

Flamestar walked away from her "Why don't you get herbs or something. We might need to fight Swampclan soon, we need a well-equipped _medicine cat _to tend to our fallen warriors,"

"I think," Sparrowfeather walked towards Flamestar and put her tail against his, "I think I'd be more comfortable here," She looked in his eyes with a sly grin.

Flamestar looked away guiltily.

Sparrowfeather drew herself back in hurt, "Fine then! See if I care!"

She left with a swing to her hips, and she didn't need to look back to see that Flamestar was staring at them longingly.

Sparrowfeather stomped through the underbrush. This part of the territory was heavily wooded and had a good supply of catmint, which Sparrowfeather was looking to get a good high off of. She felt she deserved it. It'd been a moon since Flamestar had ended things, and it still stung.

'Stupid Flamestar," A mouse scurried out of the way as Sparrowfeath brooded, "He's thea leader, he can change the rules, why can't I smash!"

A bush rustled behind her as she arrived at the catmint, but Sparrowfeather ignored it as she began to roll around it. Suddenly a cat spoke behind her.

"You should be more careful while going out alone,"

Sparrowfeather stilled before turning around to see another cat behind her, "Why hello there," she licked her lips as she looked the tom up and down. He had a sleek black pelt and had deliciously big haunches. From his scent, he was probably a Swampclan warrior. It was refreshingly different from the bright orange Flamestar.

"You should be a little more careful out in the woods," He growled. Sparrowfeather's breath caught.

Flamestar and Sparrowfeather had an unspoken agreement not to sleep with anyone while they were sleeping with each other. But Flamestar had just broken things off with her so….

"There could be someone… dangerous," The Tom continued.

Sparrowfeather stepped closer to him, "What if," she stared into his eyes lustily, "What if I am,"

Flamestar burst out of the underbrush," THAT'S A FUCKING ENOUGH,"

"What the hell Flamestar!" Sparrowfeather yelled indignantly. The tom has taken a large step back and was looking at them confusedly.

"I'm sorry, is there something between you two?" He asked.

"No!" Yelled Flamestar and Sparrowfeather.

"Than what's your deal?" Nightwing was looking miffed before staring obviously at Sparrowfeather's haunches. Sparrowfeather preened.

Flamestar saw this and drew himself up to his full height,"Listen up Nightwing, this is the medicine cat Flameclan! I'm disgusted you would break so many sacred laws of Starclan,"

"Like you cared last moon when you and I found that secret cave and went 'herb collecting' together, huh?" Sparrowfeather lightly touched his back with her tail, "Or have you forgotten?"

He turned red, "Sparrowfeather!"

Nightwing was also turning red too, "I can see there's something going on here, so I'm gonna go,"

"Wait!" Said Sparrowfeather, "Tonight. Moonfall," She mouthed. Nightwing grinned and nodded before bounding away. Flamestar either didn't notice or chose not to comment.

Flamestar turned to Sparrowfeather, "God, what would have happened if I wasn't here? It another Swampclanner comes onto our territory this could mean battle,"

"Calm down for five seconds! You're not attacking Swampclan because people like getting high!" Sparrowfeather said.

"What?"

"This is like, where everyone's been coming -including other clanners!- since we were apprentices to get high and hookup! Chill out please!"

Flamestar's eyes widened before he looked away.

"You were never invited to get high and hookup here, weren't you, huh," Sparrowfeather winced, "Sorry, can't believe you're only just finding out now,"

"Yeah." Flamestar looked sheepish, "I totally knew. Just sick of them stealing all our catnip, right? Haha,"

"Right.." Sparrowfeather said, though somehow she doubted it.

The walk back to camp was miserable. Ever few minutes, Flamestar looked like he would say something, before deciding against it. Sparrowfeather trotted lightly next to him. She felt giddy, honestly, but that was probably just the catnip doing its magic.

Finally, they arrived at the entrance to the camp.

"How many-," Began Flamestar before clamping his mouth shut.

"Hmm?" Responded Sparrowfeather lazily, "How many what?"

"How many times have you gone to the catnip patch to get high and have a one-night stand?"

Sparrowfeather rolled her eyes before turning to him, "Believe me, that was the first time I've even seen another cat there in a while,"

"In a while?" Flamestar responded in a high voice, "What do you mean 'in a while? You're a medicine cat!'"

"We've fucked, Flamestar," She reminded him.

"Oh," He looked at her before his haunches slumped, "Right." He started to walk back into camp dejectedly.

"Wait!" Said Sparrowfeather.

He looked at her hopefully, so hopefully that that Sparrowfeather regretted it when she said, "You ended things, remember?"

His eyes were shiny, "Yeah!" He said thinly, "I did end things! But it wasn't like were- like we were mates or anything in the first place, right?"

Sparrowfeather looked at him concernedly, "You okay bud?"

"Yeah! I mean-" Flamestar deepened his voice, "Yeah. I gotta go assign warriors to patrols now. You know, leader stuff,"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Never felt better. Feeling great actually. Pretty tomly, if I don't say so myself," Flamestar's voice was still low, so low it sounded like he was coming on with a cold.

Sparrowfeather grimaced, "Okay then. See you around, I guess,"

"Yeah. See you.." And yet again, Flamestar was forced to watch Sparrowfeather and her gorgeous hips sashay away.

There was nothing Sparrowfeather hated than the morning after. She had slept in a convenient cave that she had found with Nightwing, and he was still sleeping when she woke up.

She had carefully untangled herself from him, tip-toed out of the cave, and ran right into Gorrsesedge.

"Hello!" She squeaked. While many cats knew that she wasn't exactly a great medicine cat -she did sleep around as an apprentice after all- it was still mortifying to run into another medicine cat.

"Hi Sparrowfeather!" Chirped Gorssesedge, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Looking for herbs, you know, medicine cat stuff," She laughed nervously, "I was looking for cobwebs, actually, but I think Nightwing is in there?"

Gorssesedge frowned, "Well that's weird that he's in there, but I do know a better supply,"

"Oh really?" Sparrowfeather said. She barely could contain a wince, "Thats great!"

"Here, I'll show you the way!" Gorssedge chirped again -Starclan, did she always have to sound so happy saying everything- as she started to walk away from the cave. Sparrowfeather could do nothing but follow.

While walking, Gorssedge began to chatter about nothing in particular. She didn't really seem to be expecting an answer from Sparrowfeather, she was just more than happy to have someone to listen. It was a good arrangement for them both.

But Sparrowfeather couldn't help but think about last night. Nightwing had been good- but during the entire time they were fucking she couldn't help but think about Flamestar. How good he looked in the sunlight. How great his body was. How sweet his personality was. How much better it would be if it were _them_ fucking in some random cave they found instead of her and Nightwing.

And sure, Nightwing was hot. Really really hot. His cat abs were in peak condition, and his _haunches_, Sparrowfeather could go on for days.

But Flamestar, he was, well, different than her casual fucks.

Suddenly, something that Gorssedge said caught Sparrowfeather's attention.

"I'm sorry, Gorssedge, can you repeat that?" Asked Sparrowfeather.

Gorssedge brightened, "Oh yeah! Okay so Breezeclaw was telling me at the last Gathering that Flamestar got some she-cat pregnant!"

"_What?"_

"I don't know who," Gorssedge laughed, "But apparently his casual hookup has been putting a little weight on recently.."

There was no possible way Flamestar had already found another she-cat, especially not in time to get her pregnant. So who could it be..?

'Oh my fucking Starclan,' Sparrowfeather thought, 'It's me!'

Sparrowfeather spent the rest of the walk in a stunned stupor. All that catnip really wasn't good for her brain, if she wasn't able to tell that _she_ was pregnant.

Maybe she should have paid more attention to her mentor, too, instead of just hooking up with other apprentices and getting high.

'Nah," she decided.


End file.
